Forget-Me-Not
by Demy Nom- The Spaz
Summary: What were Alfons's last thoughts and emotions when he sent Edward back to Amestris? Does he regret his decision, or is he happy to help his friend?


The sound of a gunshot snaps my attention away from preparing for the rocket launch. I look in the direction of the noise and see Edward, falling from the walkway of the second tier.  
"Ed!" I gasp, running to where his crumpled body now lay on the ground.  
The surrounding chemical fumes of the rockets make me break into a coughing fit as I make a cursory examination of Edward, looking for wounds.  
"Gott sei Dank..." I let out a sigh of relief when I see the bullet hole on the right sleeve of his brown overcoat.  
I look up to the opposite side of where Edward fell from and see Dietlinde Eckhart, the leader of the Thule Society, holding a hand gun. It's a good thing she has bad aim.  
Noa stands beside her, looking frightened and screaming for Edward.  
"You've helped us to accomplish our goal!" Eckhart shouts at her, laughing. "Don't tell me you're regretting your decision now. Thanks to you, we now have a path to Shamballa!" She looks above at the ceiling. It's somehow changed... There's a purple glow emanating from a circular portion in the middle of the ceiling. The glow recedes to just the edges and there's something that seems visible beyond it. I would write it off as just an odd hole in the ceiling, but it looks like there's a city on the other side. With the way Eckhart is grinning, I imagine that this is her "Shamballa" she's been looking for, along with the rest of the Thule society. I suppose this is why Hess said we were launching the rockets in here; to get through the portal to Shamballa.  
Is that why he wanted me to build rockets for him in the first place? To get to Shamballa? And...what if this Shamballa place is what Edward has been talking about since I've met him. He always says how this isn't his world, so could he have been telling the truth? Is there really another world on the other side of that portal?  
I look back down at Edward, his gold bangs covering his face. I remember all of the times he told me about his world, how he lived in a country called Amestris with his little brother, who apparently looks similar to me, as well as having the same name. Edward always says how much he wants to go home, and if this could possibly be his chance, I need to do something.  
I hook my arms under his and drag him across the room, over to where the rockets are set to launch. My building team doesn't question my actions as I open the top of the two-seater rocket and hoist Edward inside, then strap him to the seat. I take one last look at him before I reach to close the lid of the rocket, knowing that even if this Shamballa isn't really his world, he would probably still be happier than he is in Munich. He hates it here. Sometimes he even refers to his life here as a dream, like it's not even real. Like everyone here doesn't exist. Like this entire world is fake.  
Right before I close the lid, Ed's eyes snap open.  
"Huh? What the-?" He grips the sides of the rocket and looks at me, his golden eyes full of panic.  
I smile at him, then look up to where Eckhart is, then back to Ed. "Right in the fake arm, huh?" I say, gesturing to his prosthetic, which now has a bullet hole in it. "Good thing she's a bad shot."  
He yanks at the straps binding him to the seat. "Wh-What are you-?"  
"This rocket goes two kilometers a second. Should be enough to fly you through there and get you home."  
His eyes widen. "You're trying to get rid of me."  
"We're real, Edward. Not just part of your dream, like you thought," I say, my smile dropping a bit. "I care, and I make mistakes. I may not live much longer, but I'll still be here." I grin at him, trying to assure him that I don't regret anything, then put my hand over his, my blue eyes meeting his gold ones. "Just don't forget me." I close the lid of the rocket and walk over to the control panel for the rocket.  
"Alfons! Alfons, stop!" Ed shouts, tugging at the straps again.  
I have my hand on the ignition lever and am ready to pull it when I hear Hess shouting behind me. "No! Stop!"  
I yank the lever down and watch as Ed's rocket starts up.  
"Alfons, stop! I don't need to go back!" I hear Edward shout above roar of the engine as the rocket starts ascending.  
I watch as the rocket nears the portal, hoping Edward makes it home. He may seem to be upset now, but I know he's happy. It is his home on the other side, I know that now, and he does too. Being this rash may not get me further in my goal to leave my mark on the world, but if I can help Edward, then I don't mind.  
I smile up at Edward.  
"No!" Hess growls raising his gun.

_BAM!_


End file.
